A Jolteon Experiment
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: An Espeon manages to create a genetically superior Jolteon named Zap. As he struggles to find his purpose in life, he can't help but wonder if he really has one, or if he is just a tool. Jolteon x Espeon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- SOC-16

"Dammit!" Epsie swore as the first organism succumbed to the black spots, shuttered, and died. The red one had died first, followed shortly by the green one and the light blue one. Epsie had to remain optimistic; she still had five test tubes left, no need to panic yet. The pink one was slowly taken over by the black spots. Four. She stared at the last four tubes, her tail twitching nervously. Next to fall was the purple one, followed shortly by the blue one. The same results as with all the other experiments. The final two tubes were labeled SOC-13 and SOC-16, one dark, almost black, and the other a metallic yellow. The yellow had almost never survived passed thirty seconds, but after five minutes, both organism stilled showed signs of life. The black one, always resilient, resisted the black spots, but couldn't seem to fight them off. The yellow one raced around the tube, evading them instead. Epsie watched the two tiny organisms struggle to survive. Perhaps she had been wrong. Perhaps she couldn't engineer a stronger Pokémon. She remembered how those back at the lab had mocked her, saying she would never actually accomplish anything on her own. Maybe they were right, and she should just give up. This test would be her last, she decided, and she would move on to other things. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of abuse, SOC-13 shuttered and died as the black spots took over. She watched SOC-16 hopelessly, yet intrigued. The yellows had always fought in her previous experiments, yet this one continued to evade. What was it doing? Then she noticed the black spots begin to slow. "Wait a minute, it's not…" she said to herself, forming an idea of what the organism was doing. When one of the spots ceased to move, presumably exhausted, the organism struck lightning fast and killed it. "It isn't! It can't be!" Epsie said with rising excitement. One by one, SOC-16 struck down its opponents when they stopped to recover their energy. The organism had an incredible endurance, and soon the last of the black spots fell. "Yes!" Epsie screamed. She telekinetically picked up the yellow test tube, and kissed it. The tiny organism began to slow down and feed on the black spots, recovering its energy. It had passed the test.

The Jolteon shuttered, and opened its eyes. It was met by a blinding white light, and it closed them again quickly. Epsie watched him shutter and cry, confused about the new sensations it was going through. She telekinetically picked it up, and carried it into her dark, cool room and set it on the bed. It was odd to have a fully grown Jolteon crying in confused terror, but she had to remind herself that he had only just been unhooked from the machine that simulated egg conditions. He was a newborn in an adult's body, yet there was something about looking at her new creation that made her feel compassion that she hardly ever felt anymore. Seeing it slowly move around on her bed, trying to figure out how to use its body gave her a warm feeling that she didn't understand. The feeling wasn't motherly, as she had never found the prospect of motherhood enticing, but something else entirely, which she couldn't understand or explain. She went and sat with it for a little while, and to her surprise it managed to curl up against her, and together they slept.

"Go charge up the generator, you useless slacker!" Epsie shouted at him. "Yes, creator!" Zap replied, and hurried to accomplish the task. Epsie was glad he had matured so quickly. The long hours spent telekinetically winding up the generator were a pain, and Zap could charge the generator in minutes. Though it had only been a few months since he had hatched from his artificial egg, Zap was learning quickly. His genetically enhanced brain learned faster than she could have expected, almost at a rate on par with herself. Combat wise, Zap excelled for his low level. He could easily destroy any drones she put him up against, and she was having to develop type differentiation to put him up against. Zap hurried back in, his task accomplished. "I'll teach you new concepts in an hour. Get out of my sight." "Yes, creator," Zap replied obediently, and hurried back to his quarters. He laid down on his small mat, and daydreamed. Her hostility was all he had ever known, and his purpose was to serve her as best as he could. At least, that was what she told him, and since she was his creator, didn't that mean he had to do as she said? He thought about her a lot, almost every time he had a chance. She was his everything: his maker, his god, his caretaker, his teacher, and his prison guard. Her harsh words, her hostile actions and her beatings were all he ever knew, but he didn't know it was wrong. For all he knew, that was how a creator was supposed to act, and he was supposed to be submissive. He dozed off, and was awakened by her calling him some time later.

Epsie seemed a little edgy as Zap approached, which usually meant he would receive a beating for the slightest mistake. He sat in front of her, and prepared himself for her lesson. He had to be extra attentive. "Today, Zap, I'm going to teach you the concept of… Love." Zap was confused as to why she hesitated before saying that last word. What did it mean? Epsie knew she would need to word this lesson carefully. She didn't want him getting the wrong ideas about anything. "Love is classified as an emotion, and there are several different forms of it." She would stay generic, hoping to minimize any questions he would ask. "There is unconditional love, from a parent to offspring for example, and some fall in love with others. This happens when chemicals in the brain release hormones, and-"from the panicked look on his face, he was clearly lost. She saw the fear in his eyes, because usually when he didn't get something, she would hurt him for his incompetence. Today, however, was different. Love was always Epsie's least favorite emotion, because no matter how hard she tried, it couldn't be controlled. She wasn't angry at him, and instead stopped and looked at him, trying to find a simpler explanation. "Falling in love is… kind of like a rainy day. You can't control when it happens, or for how long, and all you can do it deal with it and move on." A rainy day? "Does that mean that love is bad, creator?" Zap asked. "If it can't be controlled, is it a liability?" Epsie was beginning to regret choosing this topic. "Well, yes, as it can make us do unnecessary things to please the ones we care about." "So since I do things for you, does that mean I love you, creator?" Zap asked, very confused. Epsie hesitated for a while. "No, it depends on several factors." For some reason, that question stuck out. She wondered if her creation had feelings for her, or if he even had the capacity to yet. The thought made her uncomfortable, and she decided that she had already had enough of the lesson. "On second thought Zap, never mind. You are dismissed until dinner."

Zap looked down sadly. "I'm sorry I failed to understand the concept, creator, and I promise to try harder in the future." Zap hung his head and stretched out in front of her, his position for receiving a beating. Instead, Epsie placed a paw under his chin, and lifted his head up to face her. "I'm not angry, Zap. Love is the most unpredictable and unexplainable of all the emotions, and I can't expect you to understand in a short time." Zap looked up at her, surprised. This was the first time she accepted one of his shortcomings, rather than punishing him for it. "Love is something you need to experience. It makes you want the one who you love. You want to make them happy, protect them, and above all else be with them." For once, her tone was soft, as was her expression. Zap had never seen this side of her before. "Will I ever experience love, creator?" he asked, hoping it wasn't out of bounds. Epsie shook her head slowly. Together, they began to walk toward Zap's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Worse Beating

Zap woke up at his usual time, and stretched. Silently, to avoid waking up Epsie in the next room, he went over to the small garden they had, and picked berries for their breakfast, as per usual. He always woke up early, made their breakfast, and did whatever cleaning there was to do before his creator woke up. This morning was no different. Zap had learned to move silently about the small house portion of the lab. His paws made no noise whatsoever on the cold, wooden floorboards as he made his way to the kitchen, a small sack of berries in his mouth. He turned on the stove with his paws and put the berries in a pan, slowly moving it around with his mouth. The art had taken a few months to perfect, but Zap was a master at it by now. The berries cooked slowly, and a sweet aroma soon filled the room. Next, zap turned on the coffee maker and began to brew some coffee. He had never really liked the stuff, but as long as it helped his creator get up in the morning, he would make it for her. When both the berries and the coffee were done, Zap shut off the stove and put them on a plate to cool, leaving the coffee in its pot for her, and started to clean. The process didn't take long, as they rarely ever made messes in the house, and the creator would beat him if he ever tried to clean up the lab. She hated it when he touched her things, and Zap learned early on to avoid doing so. Zap was almost a year old by now, and he had still never seen the interior of her room. Finally, his morning chores finished, Zap set the warm berries on their small table, and waited for her. She had never really cared when he started eating, but he liked it wait for her anyways, figuring it was polite. At last, she strode in, her fur messed up and bags under her eyes.

"Good morning," Zap greeted her cheerfully, again a part of his routine. "Mornin," she mumbled in response, telekinetically pouring herself some coffee. She poured it into her favorite mug, the one that read _#1 Genius,_ and sat opposite of him. Now he began to eat, glad the berries were still warm, even though they always were. Zap decided that cooked berries did taste better than cold ones, although no one had really ever told him otherwise. His creator was really the only other Pokémon he had ever seen, so he didn't have many opinions to go by. They ate quietly, since she preferred to use breakfast as a time it meditate. Zap did find it a little unnerving when she would stare at him for extended periods of time, even though it was unintentional. After their quiet breakfast, Epsie would go back to sleep for an hour, giving Zap time to clean up, wash their dishes and put them away, all arts that had taken time to master, same as cooking. The process didn't take long, and Zap would go get a little more rest before his daily training would begin. He often wondered why he was being trained so vigorously, with really no end in sight. She sure did test him a lot, but as long as it made her satisfied, Zap submitted without complaint.

Epsie had finally finished coding the type different drones, and after heavy testing that she had managed to keep secret, they were ready to put up against Zap. She called him in to the battle simulation chamber, and stepped out. Zap was used to this by now, and was beginning it think the standard combat drones were too easy. Epsie smiled at his over confidence, and sent the new drone at him. It was a rock type, but Zap didn't know that. He shocked it with a thunderbolt, but to his surprise, that didn't slow it at all. He tried again, nothing. The drone was already upon him, and stopped its foot, nailing him with a powerful Stone Edge. Zap screamed in agony, the type difference making it hurt twice as bad, and flew to the other side of the room. This drone was faster than the others had been as well, and before he could even recover, it hit him with another Stone Edge. Zap flew back into the viewing glass so hard that he almost shattered it. A nasty bloodstain was left where he hit, and try as he might he couldn't get up. He had had enough. "Creator!" he shouted, knowing she could hear him. "Stop, please! I've had enough!" Epsie didn't move, continuing to watch the drone beat up on Zap. It picked him up, threw him around, kicked him, and hit him until he was almost as much red as yellow. "Stop it!" he begged, tears of pain and fear flowing down his face, mixing with blood. The drone jumped up, and stomped down with all its might, giving him the most powerful Stone Edge yet. The sharp stones dug agonizingly into his back, and he slammed into the ceiling, then back on to the floor, knocked out. He bled from his back profusely, and he didn't move. Finally, Epsie called off the drone, very disappointed with the outcome. She unlocked the door and strode in, coming to him just as he started to regain consciousness.

"Th-thank you, cr-" was all Zap managed to get out before she kicked him. "Useless!" she screamed. "You're so fucking weak! Maybe I made a mistake with you!" this was the first time she had called him a mistake. Her words cut Zap deep, deeper than her blows, or the Stone Edge had. She promptly strode out, leaving him there, not really caring about his condition. Zap watched her go, to badly beaten to get up or call out to her. He laid on his back, crying quietly, hoping he wouldn't bleed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Enough

_I shouldn't have asked that. _A blow rained down on his back, but he stood firm. _I knew I shouldn't have asked that. _Another blow, this one telekinetic, hit his head. _Why did I ask that? _"You are whatever I want you to be!" Epsie shouted, and fired a psychic blast at Zap, sending him flying across the room. He slammed into the wall and landed with a dull, painful thud. Zap groaned, dizzy, but got back up again. He tasted some blood in his mouth, and he hopped he had accidentally bitten his tongue. Epsie was in a sour mood, and he knew he shouldn't have asked what he did, but it had been bugging him for quite some time now. The beatings were starting to hurt less and less as Zaps body finally began to reach the level where he could take it more easily. Why hadn't she just answered his question? What was so hard about it? It had to take a lot more energy to hurt him than to answer his question, didn't it? A new sensation began to form deep within Zap, a feeling he had only ever had towards the drones she constantly set him up against. It was so unfair. He was her borderline slave, put up with her demanding schedule and her constant abuse, and the only thanks he ever got was her keeping him in the dark about everything. He had to have been created for a purpose, and was it a crime to want to know what that was?

This new sensation slowly began to overpower his sense of fear that he had always had of her. The injustice of it all, being beaten for asking a simple question, was simply too much, and he couldn't take it anymore. This new feeling, one that he could only describe as a passionate anger, started to cloud his judgment, but he didn't try to fight it. She began to walk toward him, intent on delivering yet another blow, but Zap had finally had enough. He looked at her angrily, which only angered her further. "Don't you give me that dirty look, you little bastard!" she shouted, and swung at him, using telekinesis to enhance her blow. Then, Zap did something he never had done before: he raised his paw, and caught hers. She gasped in surprise. He held it there for several seconds, looking her straight in the eyes. No words were needed, as his expression said enough. He had had it, and he was sick of being pushed around so much. Zap slowly put her paw on the floor before releasing it, not once taking his eyes off hers. Her expression had changed rapidly, from one of anger, to one of shock, and even a little bit of fear. He silently turned and walked back to his quarters, his anger fading, his senses returning, wondering what the fuck he had just done.

Things weren't the same between them from that day onward, although Zap wasn't sure that was really such a bad thing. She hadn't said much to him for a few days, and had been almost avoiding him. Zap didn't really mind, as it gave him a chance to finally take a break from his busy life, even if only for a few days. Zap still did all the chores around the house, same as before, but this time she didn't yell at him to do them. She didn't even ask. _I should have stood up for myself earlier,_ he thought. Life was easier. Eventually, however, Epsie got over the shock of what happened, and things returned to normal, yet were still different. She was friendlier to him, or what passes for friendly coming from her. Zap was more than happy to respond in kind, and for the first time, they actually began to get along. She didn't yell at him, (as much) or hurt him when he screwed up, or insult him. They were pleasant toward each other.

"Creator? There's something that's been bugging me," Zap said as they sat down for breakfast one morning. Epsie looked up at him, and motioned for him to proceed. "Well, I've ben wondering… Why did you create me? What is my purpose?" He hoped he wasn't going out of bounds this time, but she just paused, and was silent for a while, looking for an answer. She couldn't tell him that he was created merely on a whim, just to see if she could. "You were created… because I needed a companion. I needed someone to be with." _Shit!_ She thought. _Of all the excuses I could have used, I had to pick that one?! Damn!_ She tried her best not to show her inner conflict, but Zap was staring at her strangely. She hoped to Arceus that he didn't get the wrong idea. Meanwhile, Zap's mind was racing. What did she mean, she needed him to be with her? How exactly? What did he really mean to her? Zap slowly came to several conclusions, each more strange than the last. What if… his creator had feelings for him? And she chose to try to hide them by being abusive? She always had been around him a lot, observing him. Maybe she really did. But then, did Zap have feelings for her, too? Zap didn't take too long to ponder on these questions before determining a course of action.

He stood up, and stepped up to her. Epsie was confused and nervous as to what he was thinking and planning. Zap, on the other hand, was losing all the other aspects of thought. He wanted to try something he had dreamed of more than a few times, but had been too embarrassed to think about when he learned what it really meant. But now, if she really did want him, it didn't matter if it was embarrassing or not. Slowly, he reached his arm around her neck. Epsie was startled, and her panic was rising. He was way too close for comfort, and he wasn't showing any signs of stopping what she hoped he wasn't doing. Zap closed his eyes, and leaned forward. He was actually doing it! Epsie realized. "Zap, what are you-"she began, but was stopped short. Their lips met.

Epsie didn't fight. She didn't struggle in the least. He held her in his embrace, firm yet tender, and they were kissing. Epsie's eyes widened, but not for very long. Slowly, very slowly, her eyes closed as well, and a deep blush appeared on both of their faces. She eased herself into the kiss, slowly yet surely, until she found that, to her own surprise, she was kissing him back. It lasted for an eternity, both of them enjoying the new feeling. It was exiting, feeling the other's (or anyone else's' for that matter) lips on theirs, and their kiss steadily grew in intensity. _This is wrong… _Epsie thought. But then, what was so wrong about it? They weren't related, and neither were taken. Zap loved the new feelings. His heart felt strange, and was beating a lot faster than normal.Neither wanted it to end, and it continued for several long, blissful minutes.

By the time they slowly pulled away, both were blushing so hard that their entire face was red. Jolt looked at his creator differently. A little over a week ago, he saw her as distant, harmful, and cold. She had always had something about her that drove Zap to want to please her, but now he finally knew what it was. Epsie, her senses returning, jumped over him and sprinted to her room. She had to mentally sort out what the fuck just happened. Jolt watched her go, a content look on his face. She had been wrong. He was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Evasion

Zap watched Epsie's door. It wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he willed it to. Why wasn't she coming out? She had been in there all day after their kiss, and now it was the next morning and she still hadn't come out. What could she possibly be doing in there? He hoped she would come out soon. He really wanted to see her, as their kiss had stirred up feelings Zap didn't know he had, and those feelings didn't want to wait. He tried with all his might to fight them, as this was all very new to him, and he didn't know how to proceed. Zap shot his spikes at a makeshift dart board to pass the time. This went on for a long time, and Zap just couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her again, to her voice, to feel her coat brush up against his. He yearned for it. Finally, he broke down, and went up to her door to knock, right as his paw was about to make contact, the door swung open by its own accord. There she stood, a mere few inches from him, her beauty making her almost shine.

"What?" she asked groggily, as if she knew he had been waiting for her. He stepped back, embarrassed and drawn a blank at first. "I uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay, since I haven't seen you after our kiss yesterday. You doing all right?" She nodded slowly, and Zap worked up the courage to draw near to her again. This was a mistake, as she sensed his rise in emotion, and slammed the door shut on him before he could say anything further. Zap sighed, a little disappointed. Back to waiting.

It was late into the afternoon by the time she finally came out again, driven by hunger. Zap was making toasted berry sandwiches for lunch, and he had made some for her just in case. He sat down at the table, happy to finally see her again, but she just grabbed her food and returned to her room. Zap sighed as he watched her go, feeling disappointed and a little hurt. Was he doing something wrong? Were his feelings too strong? Maybe he needed to take a more direct approach.

Zap waited outside her door. He wouldn't let her get away this time. When she opened the door to put her plate away, he pounced, intending to finally talk to her. Without so much as flinching, she telekinetically stopped him in midair. She put the plate in the kitchen, then turned and threw him into the wall, hard. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, and slammed the door shut as she walked back into her room. Zap slowly and painfully slid down the wall, his heart sinking lower than his body. He didn't want to leave her alone. All he wanted to do was be near her!

Zap slowly picked himself up. Maybe he had done something wrong after all. Was it their kiss? How could something that had felt so right ever be wrong? He returned to his room for the rest of the day, and sat on his mattress, thinking of new ways he could impress her, or at least talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Confrontation

"Get off!" Epsie shouted. Zap didn't budge. He had her pinned, and locked his arms around her, preventing her from telekinetically throwing him off. His legs were on top of hers, and he held her stomach down with his. He had her hopelessly, utterly pinned. She continued to struggle, although her fighting became weaker and weaker as she realized the hopelessness of the fight, until at last she gave up and laid under him. Zap nuzzled her neck, happy that he had finally won. "I love you creator, but it's time for you to say it back. Epsie buried her head in the carpeting. There really wasn't anyway out that would be fast enough, and no matter what she would not beg. Yet. She thought of some new tactics, but all were either too long or impractical. Zap shifted positions, and pushed his thighs against hers in the process. Epsie squeaked in surprise, and a blush formed across her face. Great. Now she was thinking of the things that he could be doing, which she had tried hard not to do. But the thoughts wormed their way through her mind, and she couldn't push them away. She thought of him mounting her, pushing himself into her, dominating her… Zap looked at her blush, and her uneasy facial expression. "Uh, creator, is everything alright down there?" No response. "Creator?" She shuddered for a moment, the shouted "Just stick it in me, you stupid bastard!" Zap was confused. Stick what in her? Where? He had never seen her act like this, and he wasn't sure that he should stay on top of her, but he had promised himself that he would commit until she told him that she loved him.

Epsie felt a wetness between her legs, and began to curse herself for her lack of self-control. What was wrong with her? It wasn't the first time that she had thought of being with Zap in that way, but it was the first time she allowed those thoughts to take control of her. Was it because of him standing over her, or…? How long had it been since she was in heat last? A couple of months… Epsie's eyes widened in horror. "Zap, get the fuck off me now!" Zap took it as a sign that she had returned to normal, and pinned her harder. "Nope. Tell me you love me." Epsie kicked out furiously, but despite her struggles she couldn't get him off. It felt like the realization that she was going into heat only spurred it, because she found herself not wanting to fight. She telekinetically tried to pry him off, but his grip on her was so strong that he managed to hang on. She next tried rolling, but her efforts were fruitless. Why was she even struggling? The thoughts of her and Zap came back, again worming their way in and out of her mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She would probably enjoy it. Maybe they could try it, just for a little while. Epsie shook her head, and resumed fighting. That was the heat talking not her. But the heat kept talking. And talking. And talking.

Zap hung on for his life. He couldn't let her go, no matter how much she struggled. He had waited too long to talk to her about what she meant to him, that she was his everything, and it was too late to back down now. Zap tried to hold her own again, but she fought too hard for him to pin for more than a few seconds. Maybe new tactics were in order. He remembered how she hadn't fought when they had kissed, how she had given in to him, and figured it was worth a shot. He was standing over her now, with her on her back, facing him. Desperately, she looked into his eyes, and readied a hypnosis. He saw the coming attack, as she had used it on him before, and covered her eyes with a paw, careful not to press too hard. Now was his chance, and he didn't waste the opportunity. When she patted his paw to the other side, he anchored it into the carpet and leaned into her. Before she could react, he tilted his head and kissed her. The familiar pulse-raising warmth of their lips touching coursed through them, stopping Epsie's fight in its tracks. She knew she couldn't fight him now, and soon she would want the opposite. _No!_ She screamed mentally. _No. No… Yes…_

She gave in, just as Zap had predicted. She stopped fighting altogether, signaling to him that he had won. Now that she was calmed down, he could finally speak to her without interruption. He began to pull away and started to break the kiss, but to his surprise, she wrapped her paws around his neck and pulled him back in. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but right now he really wanted to talk to her. She started to arch her back. And wrapped her legs around him too. Only then did Zap start to feel the wetness between her legs, although he really didn't know what it meant. He only managed to pull away long enough to ask, "Creator? Are you-" before she cut him off. Now it was her who was kissing him, and under normal circumstances that would have been fine, but now he really needed to talk to her. He sat up, and she sat with him, holding him to her tightly and letting her lips caress his. He tried to pull away, but now it was she who wouldn't let him. By nature he was physically stronger than her, but it still took a great deal of effort to pry her away from him. She whined as their lips parted, and looked at him longingly. If there had been any doubts in his mind that she didn't want him, they were gone now.

"Listen, creator, we need to talk. No more running away." Now that the rush of excitement of their kiss was dying down, her heat went into a small, temporary recession. It would only get worse later, but at least now she could think semi-clearly. Both of their faces were still bright red, and their heartbeats were still rapid. She looked at him intently, and he resumed, less nervous than he had been before. "Ever since our kiss a few days ago, I've been thinking." They both knew where this was going, but Epsie let him continue, secretly wanting to hear him say what she knew he was about to. "Creator… you were wrong, all those months ago, when you said I would never experience love. I have, and I am right now. I'm in love with you, creator. I was created to be with you, and I'm glad I was. I want to be with you, creator." Epsie felt a pang of guilt as he finished. His feelings for her were strong… what would happen when she confessed that he really had no purpose? That he was just an experiment, and nothing more? She couldn't face him, and instead leapt out of his arms while his guard was down.

Zap sprang up. He didn't want their moment to end, not now, not yet. Why was she running from him again? Was it his speech? Had it turned her away? _If only I had kept my stupid mouth shut…_ he thought to himself. She turned, still silent, and dashed for her room, and Zap found himself following her. "Wait!" he shouted frantically. "Don't go! Not again!" despite the fact that he had speed on her, the distance was too short for him to apply it, and she dove into her room. He dove after her, but she telekinetically slammed it behind her, and he slammed into it full force. He rolled back, reeling from the painful impact, and felt his eyes start to water. She had gotten away from him, again. The first few tears were from the pain, and reflex from hitting his nose. The following tears were over her. She must not like him after all. Otherwise, why would she keep hiding from him? The thought that maybe she didn't want him after all only caused more tears to flow. If she didn't want him, then what was his purpose in life? That was why he was created, and if he couldn't live up to the task, he was a failure. He sobbed quietly into his paws, not wanting her to hear, but his grief was strong enough for her to feel without trying to.

Epsie wasn't doing much better. Her guilt, coupled with his sadness amplified her own. She was doing this to him; it was her fault that he felt this way. How could she fix this? The simplest way would be to let him in, both figuratively and literally. Her raging emotions resparked her heat, and she thought of what she would do to him when she did, or rather, what she would let him do to her. That was the exact reason why she couldn't let him in.

Zap got up, and pawed at the door hopelessly. "Please creator, let me in, I want to serve you how I was made to," he whined. This only tempted her further. She could have him right then and there, if she wanted, and it wouldn't be hard. She fought both his pleas and her own raging emotions. She couldn't! Why not? What was wrong with it? That's where her argument was the weakest. She was hurting him for no reason, and if he didn't kill it, her heat was only going to get worse. She was not going to resign to using her tail yet again. The decision was easy, so why was she having such a hard time with it? Zap left the door, and slowly turned toward his own room. If him telling her how he felt made her want to run away from him, than she really didn't want him. Just then, he heard the knob turn, and the door crack open. She was going to let him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A New Kind of Lesson

Zap cautiously entered what had been forbidden territory to him for all of his life, up until recently. He had imagined Epsie's room to be full of books, research papers, and vials of random chemicals, but it was much simpler, yet still gave an aura of wealth and superiority. The bed had a golden silk blanket and pillows, and rested on dark wood. Every piece of wood in the room was dark; the bedframe, the night stand, a small bookshelf, a desk, and a TV stand. On the nightstand sat a lamp and a few bottles of water, the bookshelf held many interesting titles that Zap had never heard of, the desk had some pencils, paper, and a laptop, and the TV stand held a flat screen TV, some movies, and to Zap's surprise Epsie had her own Xbox. A mini fridge sat in one corner, and the room was cooled off by a dark wood ceiling fan. "This room is so much nicer than mine… damn psychic types and their damn telekinesis… damn Xbox controller…" Zap muttered, but Epsie didn't seem to notice. She led him to her bed with the excitement of a child that was doing something that they knew was bad. Epsie telekinetically shut the door as he hopped up onto the soft bed, and sat next to her. "Where'd you get all this stuff?" he asked, still looking around the room in awe. "The humans left it all here when this lab was abandoned, not long before I created you." Zap was still looking around, but Epsie had different things on her mind, and there was no way that she was going to wait to fulfill them.

Putting a paw on his arm was all she needed to do for him to snap back to focusing on her. She looked at him needily, which confused him, but the deep blush that was developing on her cheeks confused him even more. "Creator, are you okay?" Zap asked, concerned for her now. "Zap… I think it's time for a new kind of lesson." A new kind of lesson? What could that mean? Zap looked at her, interested, looking for a chance to impress her. Epsie stood, her hind legs trembling slightly, and looked at him. Then, without warning, she pounced, taking him down and holding him there. Unlike when Zap had been on top, Epsie's face was only inches from Zap's. A few short kisses later, she wasn't the only one blushing. "Listen Zap, just do what I say, and we'll both have a really fun time," Epsie said, the excitement in her voice showing. Zap nodded, already liking where this was going, although he didn't know where it would lead. Slowly, dramatically, Epsie descended down his body, planting kisses from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and stopping at his waste. Then, she began to paw at and play with his balls.

The sensation made him feel weird at first. It felt… good somehow, although he really didn't know why. He relaxed and let her work, and the good feeling only got stronger, until he felt his cherry red cock begin to slide out of its sheath. That was odd; it had never done that before. "Uhh, creator, why am I doing… that?" He pointed to his semi-erect shaft, and she looked up and giggled. "You're becoming erect Zap, it's a good thing. It's a very good thing…" Zap shrugged, and laid back down. If she said it was good, than it must be good. By her deep blush and aroused tone, he figured he must have been doing well in this lesson already. He almost flinched when he felt her soft lips touch his sensitive cock. Without pausing, she opened her mouth and took him all the way in, without stopping. The feeling was incredible, unlike anything Zap had ever experienced before. A quiet, involuntary moan escaped his lips, which spurred Epsie on to start sucking him. She bobbed her head up and down on his length for a little while, gently at first, but picking up speed as she went. When his moans began to get loud, she stopped, not wanting to drain him too quickly. When she finally let him out of her mouth, his cock stood up straight, fully erect, gleaming with her warm saliva. "Now," she panted, as her rapid sucking at the end had taken her breath away, "you're ready for the best part." Zap was in bliss, and didn't think it even could get better.

"Stand up," she eagerly commanded, and he shakily got to his feet. She turned around and lifted her rear up to him, using her long, thin tail to jerk him off a bit in the process. "Mount me." He put his forepaws on her back for balance, and stood up on her, still shaky and eager for more. Epsie couldn't wait herself, and adjusted herself under him quickly. "Now… gently guide it in." Slowly, Zap leaned forward, and the tip of his erection met her opening. Her juices had already made her well lubricated, and he was able to guide it in without any problems. "Now, thrust into me as hard as you can!" She shouted the last part, crazy with heat and anticipation. Obediently, he rammed into her as deep and as hard as he could, his genetically enhanced strength shattering her hymen without any difficulty. Epsie cried out in pain, her sensitivity making it worse, but Zap couldn't hear. He was too absorbed in the pleasure he was getting from her tight walls gripping his cock. "Thrust…" she barely managed to command, trying to block the pain out of her mind. Slowly at first, he slid out and in again, starting a rhythmic pattern of pleasure. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure for Epsie as well, and she found herself moaning right along with him. The erythematic thrusts slowly increased in force and depth, but neither were in any rush. He fell onto her back, allowing him to thrust into her easier, and together they moaned in happiness. "Harder!" she screamed. "Harder! Deeper!" He indulged her, pounding her relentlessly, pleasuring them both. Both faces were red with effort and blush, and Zap's thrusts rapidly increased. Epsie screamed, and suddenly Zap felt a surge of more fluids coming from within her. He didn't stop thrusting, only increasing how hard he pounded her. At the rate he was going, it wasn't long until he started feeling a strange tickling feeling coming from his cock.

"Creator… I feel weird…" His voice was barely a whisper in her ear, but she got the message loud and clear. "Get off!" she shouted, or what passed for a shout considering their trance like states. Obediently, he pushed off her back and fell back on the bed, and instantly whined for more. It was her turn to indulge him, and she resumed her earlier position, and without hesitation slipped his cock back into her mouth. There, she sucked him through the final moments, his shuddering and moaning getting louder and harder. Finally, he cried out "Epsie!" and started shooting his cum into her mouth. She held still and drank it, as his reward for his great performance.

Bobbing slowly, she drank his entire first load, which was especially thick for a first, and licked his cock clean afterwards. As the last, salty drop disappeared into her mouth, she got back up and crawled over him. He was out cold, overloaded from his glorious first time with her. She giggled, and laid next to him, in his arms. He stirred, and unconsciously wrapped her in his embrace, bus she didn't mind. She snuggled up to him, and sighed contently as she telekinetically pulled the blanket up off the floor from where it was thrown and over them, then turned off the lights. Zap's sperm was genetically engineered to be weaker, only enabling him to get a female pregnant while she was in heat, and more susceptible. Her first time with him was great, no, amazing. Maybe she would do this again with him sometime. Gently, she turned around to where she faced him, and kissed his lips before laying her head on the pillow with their faces so close, they were touching. Maybe next time, if he was good, she just might let him cum inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Outside

Zap slowly opened his eyes, the dim early morning light just beginning to enter the room. He began to shift positions, but felt Epsie laying in his arms, and stopped himself. Epsie. He looked down at his creator, snuggled into his chest, sleeping peacefully. Memories of the night they had just shared came flooding back all at once. The way she had made him feel, the way they both felt, though Zap didn't know exactly what they had done, he was sure now that it was a thing of love. For the first time in his life, he did not get up early, did not clean the house, did not make breakfast and did not do any of his chores. All he wanted to do right then was lay there with her, under the soft sheets, comfortable in the cold, dim room together. Zap silently began to reflect upon the events of the last few days. They were perfect for each other, and were meant to be together. Zap was not created in vain. Her telling him his purpose was the best thing that ever happened to him, despite his rather uneventful life so far. He shuddered to think that she may have been lying about his purpose, and how devastated he would be if she really didn't like him after all. Zap pushed those ugly thoughts away. No. What they had was real. They loved each other too much for it to not be.

It wasn't long before Epsie too groggily opened her eyes, and peered up and Zap. It took her a moment to remember the previous night, but when she did, she wasn't filled with regret like she thought she would be. No, laying here in his loving embrace, she felt something… different. She couldn't be in love, could she? She pushed those thoughts back for the time being, and greeted Zap with a kiss on his nose. Last night had put her in a very good mood. "Good morning," she greeted him sweetly, and to her surprise he responded by kissing her nose. "Morning," he replied happily, also in a good mood. They laid together in silence for a few minutes, enjoying just being with one another then and there. The sound of Epsie's stomach growl made them conscious of how hungry they both were, and they were driven out of bed and into the kitchen. Zap quickly made toasted berry sandwiches, and together they ate with ravenous hunger. After that, they were both up for the day, but they did another thing that Zap had never done before: they went and watched TV in Epsie's room. Her TV was far better than the one in the small living room, and the curled up together and sat to watch some. It was getting colder and colder, as winter was fast approaching. To Zap, there was nothing better than being curled up next to his god, the girl of his dreams, his lover.

As they watched, Zap finally began to get curious about all those foreign Pokémon on TV that he had never seen. "Creator, what's it like out there, outside here?" he asked, innocently enough. Epsie frowned, and looked back at him. "It's an ugly would out there, filled with a lot of bad Pokémon and people. You need to always stay here, with me, where it's safe." Zap wasn't satisfied, but he chose not to pursue the topic. He laid his head down next to hers, and together they took a morning nap. 2 hours later, they awoke with the sun in their eyes. Epsie felt lazy, and all she did was cuddle with Zap when he woke up. Zap had no objections; he didn't miss his old, harsh training schedule at all. He didn't show it while they cuddled, but he was still bothered by now knowing anything about the outside world. Maybe if he played his cards right, she would let him tag along the next time she went out for supplies. After all, since they loved each other, wouldn't be like a date? The thought of them going somewhere and eating special food that he'd never had, together, fascinated him. It was a possibility. Zap began to formulate a plan.

"Hey creator, can I come with you?" Shit. Epsie had tried to sneak out while Zap was napping, but to no avail. It was like he knew that she needed to go out for more supplies, since for some reason all the food they couldn't grow had been eaten, very quickly. "Maybe next time," she said, unlocking the door. "There's no difference between this time and next time." Dammit. He wasn't going to be dissuaded very easily. "Zap, please, I really need to go, I promise I'll take you next time." Zap stood up from where he was sitting and padded over to her. "If you need to go, then let's go." Epsie sighed, and opened the door. Not a month ago she would have hit him for disobeying, but now the thought seemed repulsive. She wondered why she had been so cruel to him in the beginning, but then shook her head and walked out into the snow, followed by an exited Zap. Epsie shut the door, and surveyed the rest of the mountain. On the peak, they had such nice views, and Epsie figured she needed to get out more, occasionally with Zap as well. Zap, on the other hand was busy trying to figure out what the snow he sank into was. He was uncomfortably cold, but as he gazed out upon the city below and the surrounding countryside, he forgot all about his discomfort. Being out of the lab for the first time, confronting all these new sounds, sights and smells was magical. Epsie stretched out, kicked her legs out, and sprinted for the edge of the cliff. With the running start, she leaped out as far as she could, and soon disappeared from sight.

"Holy shizlets!" Zap cried, and ran to the edge. There, he saw her flying through the air telekinetically. Wait, no, she wasn't flying, she was falling. With style. Zap watched for a moment more, then ran back to the house, and sprinted for the cliff. With his enhanced speed, he was able to triple how far she leapt, and spread his limbs out as he fell. He angled his body so that as he fell, he was carried forward as well, as Epsie was doing. The rush of the icy cold wind, the air whipping through his coat, and the feeling of falling caused him to let out an exited and ecstatic "WOOHOO! FUCK YEAH!" somehow, he managed to catch up to her as he fell, and soon the two Eeveeloutions freefell beside each other. Epsie gave Zap a wicked grin, and raced forward, falling even faster. Zap stayed behind but urged his fall just a little more, wanting to see how she would get out of the situation. He began to get just a little nervous as the ground rushed forward to meet them, but right as disaster seemed imminent, Epsie shout forth several shadow balls, stopping her fall. Zap fell a little farther than Epsie had, but used the same stopping technique, and soon the two were safely reunited on the ground.

Epsie ran up and tackled him happily, and they rolled down the last few yards together, stopping with her on top of him, both laughing uncontrollably. "That was intense!" Zap shouted, and Epsie nodded with an exited grin that always appeared on her face whenever she went sky diving. Still overcome with rush and adrenaline, Zap leaned up and kissed her. Dealing with her own rush, Epsie kissed back, and the two laid in the snow for several minutes doing just that. Eventually, by unspoken consent, they broke off their kiss and started towards the city, neither noticing the large army of Pokémon invading from the other side.


End file.
